


Homecoming Serf

by evilstheater



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, this goes out to the whore that works at dairy queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: "i know this quiet life, it used to hurtbut now we're dancing round and laughing in the dirt"
Relationships: Tornado Man/Elec Man
Kudos: 8





	Homecoming Serf

Tornado Man was accustomed to the life he was living now. Doctor Light took his set of robots back in, they had their own rooms, they were… family. He was used to working alone for days on end, and to come back to a family that was dysfunctional yet loving took awhile to get used to. He considered putting himself out of commission, to wait for a newer model to come up, but there was something that intrigued himself enough to stay.

“What are you looking at?” Tornado asked.

There it was. The thing that convinced him that staying alive was a decent idea after all. He was yellow, he was quick, and most importantly, he was stupid. None other than DLN-008.

“Looking at memes,” Elec replied, not even looking up from his phone.

And in that moment, Elec found himself cooped up in Tornado’s room for no apparent reason at all. At first, Tornado couldn’t understand Elec. He viewed the labs as a place to sleep, wake up, work, and then go back to sleep. Elec Man, on the other hand, greeted him each morning, offered to hang out with him, and sat by him even when neither of them didn’t want to say a word.

Sure, Tornado Man would have survived with his old schedule. Elec Man gave him a reason to keep living.

“Why here?” Tornado asked again, puzzled.

“Because I like you,” Elec replied nonchalantly, like this wasn’t to be questioned.

Tornado tried not to smile, but he couldn’t hold it back. Elec made him feel worth it, like maybe he was one to be forgiven post-Wily outbreak. What he didn’t know, is that Elec didn’t care for his damage done when he was with Wily. Practically every robot he knew had a Wily phase at some point.

“Can I look at memes with you?” Tornado laid down next to Elec, pulling out his phone.

“Sure,” Elec said, already blowing up his phone with the stupidest images he could find online.

Tornado scrolled through most of the images Elec had sent, and found himself laughing at some of them. Elec laughed in response, and rested his head against Tornado’s shoulder. The wind robot master thought he could’ve spent an eternity like this.

Because after all, Elec was the reason he wanted to keep on living, not just surviving.


End file.
